The love of my life returns!
by jraeder26
Summary: Henry left New York to take care of his baby six years ago. Now he returns even more in love with Betty than when he left. Will she be happy that he returned or will six years be too long!
1. Chapter 1

_Betty leaned her head back to give Henry better access to her neck as his naked body was pressed against her. Skin to skin, Heartbeat to Heartbeat, and groin to groin neither wanting to be anywhere but where they were at. This was going to be their first time they ever made love. Betty was totally turned inside out as Henry did things to her body that she only dreamed about. Betty looked up to see that Henrys light chocolate eyes flare with desire for her as he nipped lightly at her collarbone._

_Henry's hand ran down her body until he found her breast. He rolled her nipple until it was nice and tight. Betty moaned softly at the feel of his fingers teasing her nipples. He kissed her lips, neck, collarbone, nipples, and then he found the most intimate spot of all._

_Just when he was about to lick her clit there was a loud beeping noise that distracted them….._

Betty woke up sweating as she dreamt about her first time she ever slept with Henry. She took a deep breath and looked at the clock on the night stand. The clock read 1:00 A.M. Betty did not have to be up until 8:00. Betty could not believe it had been six years since Henry left and she still missed him till this day. She missed everything about him the way he hugged her, the way he kissed her, the way he made love to her, and most importantly she missed him being here with her. His presence was always a blessing and Betty cherish every minute with him.

Betty picked up the picture that laid on her night stand and sighed. It was a picture of her and him during there last Christmas together. They were both to consumed with each other to care that Justin took the picture. They looked so happy together and she missed that terribly.

Betty had changed since Henry left. After a year Betty became editor and chief of Mode after Daniel and Alexis settled for running the company together. Betty got very good at being Editor and Chief she started her own magazine about real woman. Daniel and Alexis encouraged the whole way. She wrote a book about being a young Editor and Chief and she was on the cover of two magazines being the most successful and sexy woman at the age of 29.

Her fashion sense changed some what. She matched every time she walked into the office and some times the outfits were even what was in. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and she wore it straight all the time. Her braces were removed four years ago and she wore her glasses when necessary but most of the time she wore contacts.

Daniel was still her best friend. There was only one time they were curious as to what it would be like to have sex with one another. They enjoyed the sex but realized that they made better friends than lovers. Daniel watched her back and she watched his just like always. Daniel knew that Betty still missed Henry and was there for her when she had a I miss Henry moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry sat and stared at the picture he was holding in his hands. It was a picture of Him and Betty on their last Christmas together. He missed her terribly and lately all he thought about was her. She was everything and more to him than he could possible want in a soul mate and he left her behind. She was probably married now and probably even had kids.

Henry had changed through out the six years he was gone. His hair was a little longer and he stopped wearing his glasses when he got Lasik eye surgery. He had a tan from the Arizona sun and he had been working out ever since he got back. His shirts looked tighter on him and women seemed to check him out from time to time. Of course Henry was oblivious to it. He became Senior accountant and he over saw all the audits that came through the company he worked for.

Another change in his life was he was a father to a beautiful and delightful little girl name Daisy ann. She looked exactly like Henry and acted just like him. The only thing she inherited of Charlie was her light caramel eyes. She was about to turn six and Henry was planning her birthday party.

Charlie and Henry became friends after Daisy was born. They agreed that she was the best thing they ever did together and got along great raising her. Six months after Daisy was born Charlie was diagnosed with a brain tumor and the doctor gave her Six months if that. Henry cried when he found out because he was losing his best friend. He helped take care her up until she died and till this day he tells Daisy stories about how wonderful her mother was and how much she loved Daisy.

Henry opened up to Charlie about Betty and she apologized for all the hurt she caused when they were together. Charlie knew Betty was probably the best thing that happened to Henry and she ruined it for them. Charlie had written three letters confessing her feelings to Henry, Daisy, and most importantly Betty that she never got a chance to give to them. But as Henry sat and went through all of her belongings he found the letters sitting in a box of pictures.

"Daddy where's my Malibu Barbie?" Daisy yelled as she looked all around the house for it.

"I do not know sweetheart. Did you check under your bed?" He asked as he walked into the hallway and stared at his daughter.

" No, but I will." Daisy ran back into her room to find the missing doll. Henry turned around to go back to letters he found when he heard.

"Found her Daddy." Henry smiled. He saw the first letter that was addressed to him and opened it up.

_Dear Henry,_

_There is so much I need to say to you and do not know where to begin. First and foremost I want you to know that I love you. You have always been so good to me and I fell in love with you. I know that your heart belonged to Betty but mine belonged to you._

_The first time I met you I knew I loved you. You made me laugh till I cried, you were so smart it blew me away, and I could honestly say that you were the sexiest man I ever met. _

_I have made some mistakes in my life and one of them is not coming with you to New York the first time. I should have because I feel our life would have been so much different. The other mistake is I should have told you how much I loved you._

_I remember you telling me when you first met Betty how your palms sweat and your heart sped up and you felt like you couldn't breath. Well that is how I felt when ever I saw you._

_I know it is to late to be telling you this but I just wanted you to know._

_Take good care of our baby she will need you as she gets older. Do not stop her from doing what she wants in life because your scared of her growing up. Always tell her to fight for what she believes in and encourage her the whole way. Make sure she knows that I will be there for her no matter what even if she can not see me I am always in her heart. _

_I'm closing this letter with just this one thing fight for Betty Henry you deserve her. You deserve to love the person you were destined to be with. I know you still love her because I catch you looking at that picture every now and than. Tell her you love her and grow old with her. Do not worry about Daisy I'm pretty sure she will love Betty. I love you Henry and I wish you a wonderful life._

_Love,_

_Charlie._

Henry didn't realize the letter was shaking in his hands or that his eyes were blurry. He buried his head in his hands and cried. Charlie loved him and at one point he loved Charlie. He wished he got a chance to tell her that he did love her because she was the mother of his beautiful little girl. But Charlie was right only one women ever held his heart and still did till this day and it was Betty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty sat in her office as tears came down her eyes. Daniel walked in and knew right away that Betty was having a I miss Henry moment.

"I see were having a I miss Henry day." Daniel let out as he handed her a bunch of tissues.

"God I'm pathetic.. You would think that I would have moved on by now but every now and than I think about him and the floodgates open up." Betty explained as fresh tears poured down her face.

"Betty he was the love of your life. You let him go when he could still be here with you." Daniel said. Henry told Betty the day he left he would stay only if she asked him to. Betty could not do it she knew Henry would resent her later. So she let him walk away and now she was paying for it. The last six years had been painful to say the least.

"What kind of person would I have been if I told him to stay? He had a child on the way. I just couldn't do it to him."

"Betty you would have been the woman that loved him!" Daniel let out.

"I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't."

"Betty stop beating yourself up over this go on a date. Whatever happened to that Gio guy." Daniel asked

"He still around why."

"Go on a date with him see what happens." Daniel announced. Betty looked at him and than thought "_What the Hell!"_

"Your right I am going to give him a call."


	2. Chapter 2

Henry took a step into the Meade building and took a deep breath. It had been six years since he had left here and he felt like nothing changed. He stepped on to the elevator pushing the button that said _27 _on it. He kept thinking this was a big mistake coming here but after reading Charlie's letter three months ago he had to do this.

"_You can do this Henry… You can definitely do this…" _Henry was really nervous when he stepped on to the Mode floor. He noticed there was new receptionist with black hair and big blue eyes.

"This is Mode How may I direct your call?" She said as she held up a finger to Henry. Once she was done with her task she looked Henry over and smiled.

"Hi, How may I help you?" Maria was very Beautiful and she knew it.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me which office is Betty Suarez?" Just when Maria was about to tell him where he could locate Betty he heard a "_Oh my God!" _and immediately knew it was Amanda.

Henry turned around and smiled at Amanda. Amanda had to stop to take a deep breath before she passed out. Henry was hot. She wonder if Betty had seen him yet. Amanda had been Betty's assistant for two years now and she loved every minute of it. Mostly because it was torture for Betty. Her and Betty got along quite nicely even though some days Betty wanted to kill Amanda.

"Hi Amanda.. How are you?" Henry asked as he looked Amanda over. She hadn't changed too much except he noticed her clothes weren't as revealing as they used to be.

"Hey Accountant man.. When did you get Hot?" Typical Amanda always blurting out the obvious. She realized what she said and covered her mouth with her hand wishing she could take it back.

"You know what Amanda you haven't changed one bit." Henry said laughing when he saw her cover her mouth.

"Did I say that out loud?" Amanda questioned as he looked over her shoulder and noticed Daniel looking over where they were standing.

Daniel noticed the guy Amanda was talking to and kind of got jealous. Amanda and Daniel had worked out all their issues they had with one another the last year and had started a relationship about three months ago when Amanda had showed up at his Condo crying. She had been hurt pretty badly by her boyfriend that she was with. He had cheated on her and she needed some one to comfort her so she went to Daniel. Daniel stayed up with her talking about anything and everything. It was the first time he saw a side of Amanda that he liked and he knew they could be something more than friends.

"Daniel walked over to where they were standing and immediately relaxed when he noticed it was Henry.. " _Wait Henry.. What was Henry doing her?" _

"Hey Henry, What are you doing here?" He said as he wrapped an arm around Amanda's waist. Henry looked at Daniels arm around Amanda and smiled. He knew they had come along way but he was happy that both Amanda and Daniel found happiness.

"Well actually I needed to see Betty because I have something for her." Henry let out. He noticed the panic look on Daniels face immediately when he said Betty's name.

"Betty is on a lunch business date with someone right now but she should be back at one." Daniel said nervously. Betty wasn't really on a business lunch she was out with Gio. Once she made the phone call three months ago they had been inseparable ever since.

"Oh well actually can you give this to her.. And tell her if she has any questions regarding that umm to give me call.." He handed Daniel the letter and his phone number to reach him.

Henry turned around to go head back to the elevator but was stopped when he saw Betty enter the Building she looked beautiful… Just when he was about to approach her he noticed a guy enter the floor and grab her hand and spin her around and kissed her.

Henry's heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach.. So this is what it felt like to have your heart ripped out of your chest.

_A/N I made this a short chapter because the way Henry's feeling is a good point to stop. The next chapter will be longer._


End file.
